


Train doodling

by 1jet2unknown



Series: Random Sterek!Sketches [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fanart, M/M, Portraits, Sketches, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1jet2unknown/pseuds/1jet2unknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doodles a bit on the way home from my parents' place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train doodling

Okay, so here are some more tries to draw some Sterek.  
I have a feeling I'm getting closer, but I still have a mile  or so to go to have them really look like themselves.  
Sooo: If you have any tipps how to draw them better, please definitely leave me a comment :3  
All in all **comments are highly appreciated** <3

 

     

 

I tried to make Stiles look less androgynous, but he ended up looking just.... not himself. On the right, too, his face is kind of off, I think..  
Any ideas how I could get his face to look more like him? Is it the jawline? The eyes?

  
I'm also still trying to find "my Derek". I kind of like the view from behind in the left scribble,  The one on the right, though getting closer, is still not what I want him to look like. Is his face maybe too long? Or is it just that the back of his head is making the whole face look a bit disbalanced?  
Oh and yeah, the book is kinda misplaces... I'm still trying to fix that ^^;

If you could give me some help here, I want to try to fix these and maybe do some coloring on them, too... :)

 

And last not but least a simple try to get closer to Derek's actual look...

 

 

Hope you enjoyed ^_^


End file.
